Une horloge qu'on a déréglée
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: Titre à la con, texte à la con dans la destruction des OTP, stridercest DaveXJe sais pas si c'est Dirk, je sais pas si c'est Bro, c'est les deux et c'est personne, bonne destruction, on se revoit après pour comprendre comment j'ai tout foiré ?


**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, Homestuck à Hussie, genre et les mots appartiennent à une des personnes qui vit au fin fond de mon cerveau et me fait vous écrire des trucs dégueulasses du genre. Y a pas de mort, à peine une tentative de suicide, ratée en plus.  
C'est fluff dégueulasse je crois.  
C'est du stridercest, donc si vous êtes pas dans le trip, je peux rien pour vous sinon dire ne lisez pas.  
NON ILS NE COUCHERONT PAS ENSEMBLE CA IRA PAS JUSQUE LA. Et puis j'écris pas ce genre de truc voyons *se prend un arbre*  
Bref. Enjoy ?

*celui qui ne laisse pas de review sera poursuivi par la question existentielle 'que se serait-il passé si j'en avait laissé une' et verra Nic Cage dans son lit toutes les nuits jusqu'à la fin du monde*

OH ET J OUBLIAIS.  
Y A DES REFERENCES A 'Black Ouverture' d'Indochine et à une de mes fics parce que je sais pas j'avais envie de faire des références stupides. J'aurais pu en faire à Sherlock ou Doctor Who mais voilà en fait pr cette fois c'est Indochine.

* * *

Tout ce qui vit doit commencer. Un jour se réveiller. S'ouvrir au monde, s'offrir au monde, souffrir au monde. Lancer l'horloge de son cœur, marcher dans la boue des erreurs passées des autres gens qui l'ont précédé, et y ajouter au fur et à mesure ses rêves brisés, espoirs déçus, amours perdues.

_Mais c'est quoi l'amour._

«C'est un son irrégulier qui résonne comme une course-poursuite sur un carrelage gelé. Tu verras, gamin, tu verras, quand ça sonnera au fond de ta poitrine, ce sera tellement fort que tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de chercher d'où ça vient, et pourquoi tu souris comme un abruti. C'est une horloge que t'auras déréglée.»

Ce sont des mots offerts à un jeune enfant, cheveux blonds presque blancs. Ce sont des mots qui s'échappent d'entre les lèvres entrouvertes d'un adolescent tardif, problème de croissance et sabre entre les mains. Ce sont des mots qui parlent, et pourtant ne veulent rien dire. Comme d'expliquer la vie à celui qui fait des bulles dans le ventre de sa mère, comme d'expliquer l'amour à ceux qui ne peuvent qu'haïr, comme persuader un auteur que son texte n'est pas bon au feu.  
Car au final, tout est vain si l'autre partie ne veut pas comprendre, et si l'instant ne s'y prête pas.  
Le jeune s'accroche à son aîné. Petit, fragile, tee-shirt rouge et blanc et pantalon trop grand. Pas d'yeux visibles, une paire de lunettes de soleil abimée glisse de son nez.

« C'est pas ironique, tout ça, bro. C'est même trop sérieux. »

Et la diction qui change désagréablement de l'âge, le ton gelé d'un gosse qui s'accroche à son frère pour ne pas le quitter.  
_Moi non plus je ne veux pas te quitter._

« Qui a dit que je devais être ironique tout le temps ? Parfois la vie nous dit seulement de se taire et nous offre une réalité stupide sur laquelle même le pire des films ne peut pas amener une pointe ironique. »

C'est la pluie qui tombe, c'est le grand qui range son arme à sa ceinture et prend le plus jeune dans ses bras. C'est une étreinte, alors que dans les nuages sombres les cœurs de mille morts en colère contre le monde battent à toute allure et abattent leurs foudres sur le monde dans le grondement de leur rage. Il couvre de ses grandes mains fines les délicates oreilles de son frère pour le protéger de la fureur des cauchemars, de la peur et des histoires délirantes qu'apporte le tonnerre aux esprits malléables.  
C'est une vie, au sommet du toit d'un appartement, entouré par un désert grandissant.  
_C'est notre vie, dans ton rêve ou dans mes souvenirs._

Tout ce qui vit devient, et grandit. Les hommes aussi. L'averse cesse et revient, les mots s'ancrent et disparaissent et les rêves se brisent pour devenir des étoiles filantes, volantes, mourantes.  
Des vœux à accomplir. Devoir de se souvenir. Ils sont toujours sur le toit. Le temps a passé, un an, deux, trois. Cinq ou quatorze.  
Terminé l'adolescent efféminé, un peu trop pour assurer une vie droite à son frère. Barré de cicatrices, un sabre dans les mains et deux mètres pour un de large, quand le soleil grossit généralement son ombre. Mais toujours cette douceur dans ses traits, comme la fin d'un songe qu'on se répugne à totalement effacer.  
Et puis ses lunettes. Toujours là. Elles ne bougent pas, même pas. Une casquette vissée sur le crâne, on pourrait croire qu'il fuit le soleil.  
Mais c'est la nuit, et la pâleur de la lune renforce la froideur de l'éclat des verres teintés.

Il braque son arme sur un jeune, cheveux dans l'air nocturne et à moitié habillé. Seize ans au bas mot, vingt si on l'écoutait. Il se frotte les yeux, gémit un peu. Et dans ses prunelles ensommeillées – rouges de son sang ou rouges simplement ? - on peut voir un éclair apeuré passer.

« Bro, tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça ? En pleine nuit ? Tu me fais chier. »  
_Juste une question à te poser.  
_  
« Dave. »  
_Et j'espère que tu répondras._

« Quoi ? »  
Et que tu me reparleras.

« Je crois que t'as déréglé mon horloge. »

Et le monde qui se brise.  
Dave hait le silence.  
Son frère comble l'instant par la lame qui vole pour se ficher dans le béton fissuré. Et le temps qui s'oublie et l'instant qui s'éternise.

« Pardonne-moi. »_  
Pardonne-moi de t'aimer._

Ce furent des mots oubliés, comme ceux qui s'incrustent dans les pages de l'Histoire pour ressortir au plus mauvais moment. Une phrase célèbre qui ne les concerne qu'eux, et eux seulement. Le plus grand se tourne, prêt à sauter. A s'oublier en bas d'un gratte-ciel, à renoncer à devenir éternel.  
Il avance un pas.  
Et il sent ses doigts, ses mains, ses bras. Le retenir, le ramener sur le toit.  
_Me ramener à toi._

« Bro, ne pars pas…. Et laisse pas le silence t'emporter loin de moi. »

Tout ce qui vit devient, évolue et se change, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Et quand viennent l'automne et l'hiver, tout ce qui vit devient tout ce qui se finit et tout ce qui meurt.  
La faute des hommes est d'y survivre. Et encore aujourd'hui il lui couvre les oreilles quand le brouillard de minuit entoure la cité, qu'au loin gronde un orage. Eux, seuls sur le toit, sourient aux mondes entiers.  
Et il ne veut pas que Dave entende l'horloge déréglée de son frère s'arrêter.  
Et que tout devienne, et que tout tombe.  
Et que tout se taise.

Alors ils sourient, inconnus au creux de la nuit, et leurs souffles irréguliers se mêlent à l'infini, pour combler l'absolu.  
Et tout devient silence. Comme un coup porté au cœur même de l'univers.  
Comme deux respirations qui s'éteignent, juste assez pour les laisser survivre.  
Comme deux corps emportés par Morphée.  
Comme deux inconnus que l'on oublie.  
Comme deux âmes unies.

Et ils sont des mots qui ne parlent pas et veulent tout dire, et l'horloge du cœur bat en même temps que leurs vies.


End file.
